The benefits of artificial trees over their natural counterparts are well known. Artificial trees require little maintenance. Such trees need not be watered, pruned, or sprayed with insecticide to remove unwanted pests. Furthermore, they shed no leaves, are green year-round, and provide desirable shade from the hot sun. Additionally, artificial trees bearing a resemblance to exotic species, such as palms, provide their high latitude owners with the ongoing and pleasant illusion of life in warmer climes. Unfortunately, most artificial trees available in the marketplace of today presenting a palm-like appearance suffer from their inability to withstand the effects of long-term exposure to the elements. A need, therefore, exists for a weather resistant artificial palm tree.